Under Your Skin
by Ififall
Summary: Dominick Cruz/Cody Garbrandt Fanfiction. Dominick Cruz has lost for the first time in Ten years, and Cody's determined to show him who the real Alpha Male is...


**A/N:** Happy New Year Readers!

* * *

 **A/N:** Well done to Cody! I rooted for Cruz! I'm Totally stunned. But Dominick Cruz handled everything like a real champion should. He'll get his belt back this Year!

He'll be back #Team Cruz! Team Alliance! Team Cruz and Dojo!

* * *

Garbrandt -" _You're gonna make me beg to get out of the Octagon?"_

Cruz- " _You're not smart enough to beg, you'll just do it with your eyes when I'm on top of you, working you"_

* * *

He was proud. He taken the trash talk to new heights. It wasn't his fault that Cody was a Mommy's boy that had Daddy issues. He adjusted his suit in the Mirror. The Alpha Male had been eager to fight him, approaching him whenever he could. He went to the UFC 207 press conference. He told Cody that he was "Flat-footed, slow, a dumb ass that was cashing Cheques that his ass couldn't cash.

"You're a dork to me" Cody says.

"I'll be a ghost in the ring, when you can't see me, let alone touch me" Dom said.

* * *

"I'm gonna kick those skinny legs, crack that beard and get through to that big old Melon head of yours"

"Those are just opinions, they have no validity to them" Dom said.

"What?" Cody asked.

" _Validity_ , can you even spell that?"

* * *

The battle went on from the Media Work outs. To the first weigh-ins. Then the crowd weigh- ins. Dominick laughed as Cody tried to get in his face. Dana had to separate them. He was sure that he was in Cody's head. He was going to **dominate** the Alpha Male. He was going to be invisible. He was going to make him miss, make him frustrated. Make him pay.

Dom was going home with the belt tonight, then in the future, he could challenge Aldo in a Super-fight, or maybe McGregor if he got lucky.

* * *

"And the New UFC Bantam-Weight Champion of the World.. **.Cody "No love" Garbrandt!"**

* * *

Eric Del Fiero, Dom's coach hugged him and apologised. He apologised back. They'd only been in this position once before. They'd get through it, together. Dom shook hands with Team Alpha male, did the UFC 207 Post fight press conference that Rousey had always been too scared to do. He showered changed and met his Team-mates out for a drink.

"Let's drown those sorrows" Luke Rock-hold said.

"I'm good" Dom said twitching his nose.

* * *

"I'm getting you a round" Alexander Gustafsson said going to the counter.

Not many of them asked him about the fight. But he was happy to talk about it. Rock-hold had the Jacare fight coming up. It was easier to get lost in that. To give Luke advice. Jacare was a Jiu Jitsu Guy. So Dom knew that he'd have to keep it on the feet. Twenty minutes later they were all joined by UFC Hottie and former champion, Miesha Cupcake Tate.

All eyes were on her. They drank and talked a little. It's wasn't long before Tate had another after party to go to, and Dom offered to drop her there. After asking Tate about her retirement, she got into a rhythm about how her life had changed and how many seminars she was doing in Australia and all over the world.

* * *

"Are you thinking about coming back?" Dom asked.

Minutes later he found himself holding Tate by the waist, while walking to his hotel room.

"I hope I'm not putting you out Dom" Cupcake said.

* * *

"God no, you're a great distraction for me..."

"Dom!...Hey Dom! We've got to talk!" Dom heard someone say.

* * *

Well he knew who it was. He just didn't want to look at him, when he had Tate's beautiful face in front of him. But he knew the Alpha Fail member wouldn't care who he was with.

"Hey Miesh" Cody said, leaning over to hug her.

"Hey Cody Congrats. I bet you're busy tonight huh" She said.

* * *

"Yeah But I've gotta speak to Dom. Urijah's downstairs, he'll take you home"

A few taps on his phone and he's steering Tate away down the stairs.

"Can't you see that we were having a private conversation?" Dom mumbles.

* * *

"Yeah, but I want you **all to myself**. I don't want a drink or anything. I'm good" Cody says waiting to be let in.

"Good, cause I wasn't gonna offer you anything" Dom said, getting his hotel card. As soon as the door is open, Cody takes his suit Jacket off and throws it on the sofa. His expensive leather shoes, he takes off next to a scented candle.

"Could you be anymore of a slob" Dom says.

* * *

"You can kiss goodbye to a re-match Dom"

Dom laughs and scratches his head.

"I don't _want_ a re-match... Get your money fight with Dilla-snake" Cruz said.

* * *

Miesha is Texting him and he's typing on his phone. He's half listening, to Cody complaining about Dillashaw, how he didn't deserve a Re-match. But they both knew tonight, that Dillashaw was more that likely going to get a title shot. Dana White, their boss had practically said so on Fox Sports one.

"I'm taking a well-earned break" Dom said still typing.

"With Miesha?" Cody asked.

* * *

Dom's about to answer when the New Champion, takes his phone out of his hand. He's one inch taller than Dom. He's holding the phone above his head. Making fun of him. Teasing him, just like he did in the fight tonight. Dom reaches for his phone once, before stepping away.

"I'm not wasting my time touching anymore Alpha fails"

"Stop being a little Bitch and answer me!" Cody growls. "Are you fucking Miesha Tate?"

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dom asks.

" _You're_ what's wrong with me" Cody says.

He passes Dom his phone. He reaches out to get it. But Cody grabs him by the wrist twisting it. Dom curses under his breath, as he feels himself falling foward into Cody's chest. He tries to jerk his arm away, but the Champion has a tight grip. He looks up at Cody, about to kick him in the leg. But before he can get his leg off the ground, Cody's hand his around his waist, and his teeth are digging into his neck...


End file.
